cdrzillafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Godzilla (Millennium)
The least confusing of the Godzilla incarnations. Oh wait..... = 2000 = The Godzilla that was in Godzilla 2000. Appearance Godzilla but with big purple spines. History This Godzilla just popped up one day. The 54 movie happened in this timeline but that's about it. He's kind of like a tornado in this one. He just shows up an wrecks shit. That's basically what he does for most of the movie aside from fight a UFO sometimes. But then UFO was actually our almighty Orgalord so Godzilla willingly sacrificed himself to be consumed by this divine being. However something went wrong and Godzilla became energized by the Orgalord's divine might, destroying his physical vessel so our Orgalord may reincarnate into a new form. Then he destroyed more things because he's an asshole in this movie. Abilities * Regneration: For once Godzilla's regeneration is a plot point. But yeah this one has it * Gud Swimmor * Atomic Breath: His is orange and presumably stronger Trivia * This is my least favorite Millennium Godzilla design along with the barely different GiraGoji. Don't hate it, just prefer the classic bone white spines. = VS MEGAGUIRUS = The Godzilla in Godzilla vs Megaguirus. Appearance Nearly identical to the Godzilla 2000 one. History So in this movie the Oxygen Destroyer failed. RIP. Anyone else feel bad for Serizawa? Anyways so Godzilla healed over time and came back in 1966 but unfortunately neither Ebirah nor Ultraman arrived to stop him so he messed shit up pretty bad. After that nuclear energy was banned. I think it was worldwide? It might have just been in Japan. Godzilla really hates Japan. Anyways they began using Plasma energy but Godzilla munches on that stuff to and returned in 1996. Mothra Leo and Ultraman Tiga were busy and couldn't stop him, so more destruction. Then plasma energy was banned. Godzilla didn't come back until 2001 because this movie is set one year in the future for no reason. This time he was after a Plasma Energy Generator that was inside some Japanese university. The military's new fancy anti-Godzilla team made a black hole gun to stop Godzilla but they accidentally ripped a wormhole in time which brought forth a Meganula that left behind a fuck ton of eggs which hatched into Megaguirus and more Meganula. It is unconfirmed whether or not this movie actually took place in Universe 986. Anyways the Meganula were kinda dicks to everybody so both Godzilla and the humans had to deal with them. Then Godzilla killed a lot of them but the survivors got some of his DNA because I guess even Kaiju can't avoid mosquitoes. They injected the DNA into Megaguirus which mutated her because too movies in a row where Godzilla's DNA mutates something is totally what Toho needed to show up those Americans. Anyway Megaguirus did shit then fought Godzilla. Megaguirus was fast as fuck though until Godzilla managed to hurt her. Then it was revealed that Megaguirus was actually weak as fuck because she was killed by one shot of Godzilla's atomic breath. And everybody makes fun of Zilla. After that Godzilla went back to the sea because they didn't feel like doing an original ending. Oh wait except they did because the humans used the black hole gun but Godzilla survived because he is a gigantic middle finger to physics (literally) and to set up for a sequel that was never made because they rebooted again. Abilities * The orange atomic breath again * The regeneration but it's not a plot point * His tail can grab things now * BOOODDDY SSSLLLAAAMMMM * Swimming Trivia * I find this to be the worst Millennium film and yet underrated at the same time. Mostly because besides the black hole gun and Megaguirus it's rather forgettable and the reused suit makes me lump it together with the last one. I sometimes forget there was even a movie between Godzilla 2000 and GMK. ** I'm weird = GMK = The Godzilla in GMK. Appearance Basically what happens if you take Heisei Godzilla and 1954 Godzilla and put them in a blender, add a pot belly, and give it soulless white eyes of eeeevvvilll. History K so all the people who got killed by Japan in World War 2 were really pissed off at Japan, I'm sure you can guess why. So they revived the 1954 Godzilla (this is another reboot) as their vessel or something to destroy Japan. He just kinda lurked around for a bit though before finally showing himself and killing lots of people, including Baragon. What an asshole. Godzilla fucked off for a bit until coming back and wrecking Tokyo. He also killed Mothra and then later King Ghidorah because this Godzilla is so evil King Ghidorah is a good guy in this movie. After that Godzilla suddenly became dumb as fuck and a human dude made a hole in his shoulder using some drill missiles the military made, causing Godzilla to blow himself trying to use his atomic breath to kill two people. What an idiot. But his heart survived, still beating at the bottom of the ocean to set up a sequel that never happened because reboot. Abilities * Strength: He is the stronk in this movie * Atomic Breath: the usual * Godzilla can magically absorb King Ghidorah's gravity beams because ok in this movie and shoot a lightning-powered beam. * The regeneration but it's only useful in the cliffhanger. Trivia * This is the only time Godzilla has actually been evil. * To this day I'm not sure which is creepier between this Godzilla's white eyes and Shin Godzilla's tiny little beedy eyes. Either way both stare into your soul = KIRYU SAGA = The Godzilla in Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla and Godzilla Tokyo SOS. Appearance The 2000/Megaguirus one but better. I really like this design. History So the 1954 movie happened because reboot the fourth. Anyway a second Godzilla showed up in 1999 and killed some military people, but everyone blamed the chick who survived the attack for some reason. Godzilla came back again in 2002 because humanity was dumb enough to build a cyborg using the 54 Godzilla's bones. This stupidity worked out for them anyway because for the first time ever, a Mechagodzilla defeated Godzilla without him getting some miraculous second wind and winning the fight. Fast forward a year later, Godzilla comes back with a big scar on his chest because Absolute Zero Cannon. He's back because Kiryu still exists. So the modified Kiryu is sent to fight him with help from Mothra. They both pretty much fail and Mothra dies but her babies tie Godzilla up in silk. Then the original Godzilla's soul manifests in Kiryu and he picks up the webbed Godzilla and flies him out to see, depriving the larvae of their dinner. Yeah this is basically Mothra vs Godzilla with Mechagodzilla in it. Yet I actually really like this movie. Abilities * The atomic breath but it's blue again * The regeneration but it's slower * The swimming thing Trivia * I rrrrreeallllyy like the design of this Godzilla. * Godzilla Against Mechagodzilla was released the same year I was born. Awesome. = FINAL WARS = The Godzilla in Godzilla Final Wars. Appearance Basically traditional Godzilla but skinnier and epic because I also like this design. History This Godzilla first showed up in 1954 but this is the kind of reboot where nothing that happened previously is in continuity so that means nothing other than a reference. He menaced humanity along with the other Kaiju until being frozen in ice by the Gotengo in like the 70's or something. Fast forward to the ffffffuuttttttttuurreeee. The Xiliens show up and start wrecking the hell out of shit so Captain Gordon, the best captain in anything ever, decides to free Godzilla and lead him around the world with the Gotengo to defeat all the other monsters. Godzilla does so and it's badass. Ok fine I'll explain it. So he blows Gigan's head off. Then he one-shots Zilla. Then he impales Kamacuras on a cell tower. Then he throws Kumonga so high up you could make a Shooting Stars meme out of it. Then he solos Anguirus, Rodan, and King Ceasar in 1v3 fight but doesn't kill them because Godzilla's cool like that. Then Godzilla fights Monster X and it's awesome but Gigan comes back and they double-team big G until Mothra shows up and fights Gigan for a bit before kamikazieing and killing him. Then Godzilla fights Monster X some more. The humans blow up the Xilien ship but the energy somehow triggers Monster X's transformation into Keizer Ghidorah because shut up. Keizer Ghidorah wrecks the shit out of Godzilla because confirmed strongest Godzilla enemy until Ozaki, the protagonist, in case you thought Godzilla or Captain Gordon was the protagonist, which they should be, because they are awesome, gives Godzilla his Keizer energy and Godzilla gets the Red Spiral Beam in this universe and uses it to kill Keizer Ghidorah. No details on that fight were skipped at all. Nope nope. HOWEVER Godzilla was still pissed at humanity. But Minilla was all like "woah dad chill" and Godzilla was like "k" then he stopped hating humanity, and telepathically taught Minilla to shoot atomic breath because he felt like it. Yup. That's totally what happened. Then Godzilla went out to sea with Minilla before turning around and telling everyone he'd be in his trailer. He did not come out of his trailer for almost a decade. Abilites * Pure Awesomeness ** Nothing else is required Trivia * This movie is fun and I thoroughly enjoy it. Category:Godzilla Category:Godzillas Category:Millennium things Category:Multiple Incarnations on one page because shut up Category:Gojipedia being dumb Category:Long ass pages Category:Bad movie summaries Category:Pure Awesomeness Category:Awesomeness Category:Awesome Kaiju Category:Kaiju